I'm Here
by ncisgirl13
Summary: Maura's away at a conference but is not feeling well. Jane comes to take care of her and they end up having to share a hotel room. Will they hide their feelings and remain friends or become something more? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters or Rizzoli and Isles. Just borrowing them!**

**Italics are text messages! Enjoy!**

Jane Rizzoli was in a terrible mood and had been for days. Everyone that knew Jane was aware that the only person who could get rid of Jane's bad mood was her best friend, Doctor Maura Isles.

There was just one problem, Maura was away at a conference and wouldn't be back for another week.

Jane checked her phone again, hoping for a message from her best friend, but still nothing. She knew Maura had only been gone for a couple of days but she still missed her terribly.

Jane looked at the clock; it was finally time for her to go home. She leaned her head back and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

She stood up from her chair and grabbed all of her things. Jane had started to walk out of the building as Frost ran after her and caught her arm.

"Aren't you going to go to the Robber with us tonight Jane?"

Jane moved her arm out of Frosts grasp and then started walking towards the exit, motioning for Frost to follow.

"No, not tonight, I'm not really feeling up to going out. I'm just going to go home and relax."

"We always go to the Robber on Fridays, Jane. What's going on with you? You've been acting weird lately. Is it because the doc isn't here?"

"No, it's not, just back off Frost." Jane said in a clearly pissed off tone.

"Alright, geez, I was just asking," Frost said in a soft tone in an attempt to not anger his partner anymore, "I have to go finish up some paperwork. Have a good weekend."

"Thanks, Frost. You too," and with that, Jane walked out of the building.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Twenty minutes later, Jane arrived at home. She walked in, grabbed a beer, and plopped down on the couch.

For some reason, Jane had a major knot in her stomach. She groaned and then leaned forward to pick up her phone and text Maura.

_Hey, when do you come home again? –J_

Jane sat there staring at her phone screen waiting for a reply from Maura. After about five minutes, Jane figured that Maura wasn't going to reply so she put her phone down and then turned on the TV.

Jane woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She slowly sat up and then reached for her phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the phone, voice still groggy from being asleep.

"Hello Jane," Maura said softly into the phone realizing that she had woke the detective up, "sorry for waking you."

Jane woke up instantly at hearing the sound of Maura's voice.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep anyway. How's your conference?" Jane asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"It's okay; I have not been feeling well lately though. And I seem to be having a hard time falling asleep as well."

Jane began to worry, Maura was hardly ever sick and she usually never had trouble sleeping.

"Maur, maybe you should come back home. There will be plenty of other conferences that you can enjoy when you are feeling well again. You have no one to help take care of you there, I think you should come home." Jane stated in a calm tone.

Jane looked over at the clock, 7:45. Apparently, she had been asleep longer than she thought. She was glad Maura had woke her up from her nap. She turned her attention back to her phone call, Maura still hadn't said anything.

"I want to stay at the conference though Jane," Maura said quietly in a slightly deflated tone.

"Well if you won't come back here so someone can take care of you then I'm coming there," Jane stated, her voice leaving no room for argument, "I'll be on the first flight out."

Maura smiled to herself, she couldn't believe that Jane was flying to D.C. just because she was worried about her.

"Okay, Jane. Text me with your flight information and I'll pick you up from the airport. I'll see you soon."

Jane smiled to herself, "Okay, I'll see you soon, Maur. Bye."

"Bye Jane."

xxx-xxx-xxx

An hour later, Jane was in a cab on her way to the airport. Angela had agreed to watch Joe and she wasn't on call this weekend.

Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to text Maura.

_Hey, my flight leaves at 10 so I should be there between 11:15 and 11:30 –Jane_

Maura had been waiting for Jane's text about her flight information. As soon as she heard her phone vibrate she shot up from where she was sitting and reached for her phone.

The medical examiner read Jane's text and smiled, her favorite detective would be with her soon.

_Okay, I'll meet you at the airport. Have a safe flight. _

xxx-xxx-xxx

An hour and fifteen minutes later Maura was anxiously awaiting Jane's arrival at the airport.

Maura was standing outside the terminal looking for any signs that a flight had landed. A few minutes later, she recognized Jane's dark, curly hair and lean frame in the crowd that had just arrived.

The medical examiner put her hand up, hoping the detective could see her in the sea of people.

"Jane!"

The detective heard Maura call her name and looked around, trying to find the honey blonde.

Jane eventually locked eyes with the medical examiner and smiled widely. She started to walk towards where Maura was standing.

As soon as she was close enough Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and hugged the detective tightly. Jane chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Maura, "Hey Maur."

They let go of each other and started walking towards Maura's rental car. As Maura took the keys out of her purse Jane snatched them from her hand.

"Hey!" Maura yelled, as she looked up at Jane with an open mouth.

Jane smirked, "I'm driving, you're sick." The whole reason I came down here was to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. Now, get in the car."

With that, Jane opened the door and got into the car. Maura stood there with her mouth opened wide for a minute, shocked at how over protective yet caring Jane was being.

Maura was broken out of her thoughts when Jane opened the passenger door for her.

Jane looked at Maura with questioning eyes, "Are you going to get in?" Jane asked softly.

"Yeah," Maura mumbled, "I'm coming."

xxx-xxx-xxx

"What do you mean there isn't a room available?" Jane asked loudly, her voice laced with anger. "I called a couple of hours ago and was told that there were rooms available!"

"I'm sorry miss, people must have checked into the rooms that you were told were available," the man at the front desk explained.

"Shit," Jane murmured as she ran her hand through her hair, "Where am I supposed to stay now?

"Jane," Maura said softly as she put her hand on Jane's arm, "You can stay in my room, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Are you sure, Maur?" Jane questioned. "I don't want to be invading your space. I can go stay at another hotel."

"I'm sure, Jane. My room is plenty big for the two of us."

Jane smiled and wrapped an arm around Maura for a quick hug. "Thanks Maura, You're the best."

"I know!" Maura said with a wink. "Now, let's go up to the room."

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Oh my god, Maura! This place is huge!" Jane exclaimed with wide eyes as she wandered through the hotel room.

Maura chuckled, "come unpack. I'll give you a tour when you're done doing that. Do you want me to help?"

"No," Jane commanded, "now go lie down. I almost forgot that the reason I'm here is to take care of you."

Maura rolled her eyes and then went and sat down on the bed.

"Maura Dorthea Isles! Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Jane asked while laughing.

"I don't know Detective, did I?" Maura questioned with a sly smile on her face.

Jane chuckled, "you can be such a goofball sometimes. Now, stop distracting me so I can finish unpacking and then start to take care of you."

Maura turned some soft music on and then laid down on the bed.

Jane was quietly humming alone to the music that was playing while she was unpacking when she turned around and saw that Maura had fallen asleep while waiting for her to finish unpacking.

The detective smiled to herself and then stood up from her place where she was sitting on the floor. She quietly walked over to where the honey blonde was sleeping and gently sat down beside her.

Jane smiled and moved a piece of hair that had fallen in Maura's face behind her ear. Carefully, Jane removed the shoes Maura was wearing and set them on the floor.

Gently, she managed to slip the doctors sleeping body underneath the comforter.

Jane brushed the hair out of Maura's face one last time before softly kissing the top of her head.

Jane looked down at the sleeping form again and smiled, "God, I've missed you Maura."

**(A/N: There's the first chapter! I already have most of the second chapter done so I should be updating soon. Please review and leave your feedback! –T)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing for some entertainment!**

**Words that are bold and italics are thoughts. Enjoy!**

When Maura woke up she looked at the clock, _**9:51**_. She hadn't meant to fall asleep while she was waiting for Jane to finish unpacking but she had been exhausted.

For some reason Maura's body felt extremely heavy. She looked down at her waist and saw an arm secured around her. _**Jane.**_

This wasn't the first time she had woken up like this but this time just seemed more intimate than the others.

Jane had her arm securely wrapped around Maura's waist and their legs were entwined with each other. Maura smiled and relaxed into the embrace. Her eyes started to get heavy and she drifted back to sleep.

xxx-xxx-xxx

The medical examiner woke up about an hour later and could smell food. Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed and went to the kitchen. Maura saw a sight that she thought she would never see, Jane was cooking.

"Smells good," the honey blonde said softly

Jane jumped and turned around with her hand clutching her chest.

"Jesus, Maur. You scared the hell of me." The detective said with a sigh.

Maura chuckled, "sorry."

"I made breakfast," Jane stated while signaling to the food.

Maura smiled softly, "I see that."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jane asked.

"Much better, thank you." Maura said.

The medical examiner started to walk towards the bathroom when she called out over her shoulder, "I'm going to get a quick shower before breakfast. Let me know when it's done."

Jane reached over and turned her iPod on before she got back to finishing the food while singing and dancing alone to the music.

**Hey hey mama said the way you move, **

**Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove**

**Ah-ah child way you shake that thing,**

**Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting**

**Hey hey baby when you walk that way,**

**Watch your honey drip, can't keep away.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**I gotta roll, can't stand still,**

**Got a flaming heart, can't get my fill.**

**Ech your honey drip, can't keep away.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**I gotta roll, can't stand still,**

**Got a flaming heart, can't get my fill.**

**Eyes that shine burning red, **

**Dreams of you all through my head.**

**Ah-ah**

**Ah-ahh ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ahhh**

**Hey baby, woah baby, pretty baby**

**Darling give it to me now.**

**Hey baby, oh baby, pretty baby**

**Move the way you're doing now. **

**Didn't take too long 'fore I found out,**

**What people mean by down and out.**

**Spent my money, took my car**

**Started telling her friends she gon' be a star.**

**I don't know, but I been told**

**A big-legged woman ain't got no soul.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**All I ask for, all I pray**

**Steady rolling woman gonna come my way.**

**Need a woman to hold my hand**

**Won't tell me no lies**

**Make me a happy man**

**Ah-ah**

**Ah-ahh ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ahhhh**

Maura stepped into the water and felt all the tension disappear from her body. The honey blonde started to calm down and began to think about the situation she was in.

She was sharing a room with her best friend, Jane Rizzoli, who she also happened to be in love with. There was no second bed, and there wasn't a couch big enough to sleep on.

That meant that they would have to share a bed. Unless, one of them decided to sleep on the floor and that would be absolutely ridiculous.

Maura sighed and stepped out of the shower, all this meant was that she would need to be careful with what she says to Jane and her actions.

Jane knocked on the bathroom door, "Maura, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Ten minutes later, Maura came out of the bathroom in a pair of Jane's sweatpants and a t-shirt, with her wet hair up in a towel.

Jane chuckled, "Maura, isn't that outfit a little too informal for a conference?"

Maura smiled, "I'm not going to attend the conference today. You came here to take care of me and help me feel better so that's what I'm going to let you do."

"Good," the detective stated before grabbing Maura's arm and dragging her towards the table that was set for breakfast.

Maura sat down in the chair that Jane had pulled out for her.

"It looks good, Jane." Maura stated.

The detective flashed her famous Rizzoli grin and sat down in the chair opposite of Maura.

The pair ate in silence until Jane noticed that Maura's hand was shaking.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane asked.

The medical examiner looked up from the plate into her best friends eyes.

"It's nothing; I just started not feeling well again."  
Jane stood up and walked over to where Maura was sitting. She placed her hand gently against Maura's forehead.

"You're burning up, Maur. Come on, let's get you into bed." Jane said as she helped the honey blonde stand up.

Once the detective got Maura into the bed she covered her with the blankets. Jane kneeled down beside the bed so that she was eye to eye with the M.E.

"What doesn't feel good?" Jane questioned while she ran her thumb across Maura's cheek in an attempt to soothe her friend.

"My stomach and my head," Maura mumbled.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a wet cloth for your head and some ginger ale for your stomach." The detective stated softly.

Jane stood up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a cloth from the towel rack and wet it with cold water. The detective looked down at the ground and saw the trashcan. She thought for a minute and then bent down to pick it up. _**Just in case.**_

Jane walked back to Maura, put the trashcan on the floor, and placed the wet washcloth on the M.E's forehead.

She went to get Maura's phone and placed it on the night stand.

"I'm going to get some ginger ale for you downstairs. I'll be right back, call me if you need me." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

Maura nodded and then pulled the covers around her body.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jane quietly opened the door, just in case Maura was asleep. She walked into the room and saw Maura leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up into the trashcan.

The detective quickly set the bottle of ginger ale down and ran to her best friend's side.

"Oh my god, Maura! Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried," Maura grumbled, "but I dropped the phone on the floor and couldn't reach it."

Maura leant back over and threw up again.

Jane stood up and poured a glass of ginger ale.

She set the glass down on the night stand and walked around to the other side of the bed.

Jane sat down next to Maura and pulled the medical examiners hair back to keep the vomit from getting into her hair.

The detective gently rubbed her best friends back in an attempt to help her relax.

"It's going to be okay, Maura. I'm here and I'm going to try and help you an way I can." Jane softly whispered in Maura's ear.

Maura's stomach finally calmed down and her body stopped shaking.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura said shakily.

"For what Maur?" Jane questioned.

Maura smiled sadly, "just for being here and taking care of me. No one has ever done something like this for me before."

Jane the top of Maura's forehead and smiled slightly, "there's no place I'd rather be. I'll always be here for you Maura, no matter what."

**(A/N: The song used in this chapter was Black Dog by Led Zeppelin! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any comments, concerns, ideas are welcomed! I'm going to try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow but if not I should have it up within a couple of days. Please review and let me know how you liked it! Hope you enjoyed! –T)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them for entertainment!**

Maura slowly sat up on the bed, knowing that if she sat up too quickly it could make her start to feel sick again.

She looked over and saw Jane asleep on the other half of the bed. The detective had stopped whispering soothing things in her ear about half an hour ago, Maura assumed that's when she fell asleep.

The medical examiner wanted to talk to Jane but she wanted to let the detective rest since she has been so busy taking care of her.

All of a sudden, Maura had a wave of nausea hit her. She leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up in the trashcan.

"Jane…" the medical examiner mumbled quietly.

The detective opened her eyes slightly and saw Maura leaning over the side of the bed.

"Oh my god, Maura!"

Jane quickly moved to be next to Maura.

"I think we should take you to the doctors." Jane stated while holding back the honey blondes hair.

"I'm fine," Maura insisted, "it's probably just food poisoning."

"Maura," Jane sighed." It's not just food poisoning and you know that. You may need antibiotics. Like it or not, you're going to the doctors."

Maura groaned as she rolled over to face Jane and placed her head in the crook of the detectives shoulder.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's frame and pulled her closer to her body.

Maura absentmindedly started tracing patterns in the flesh that had been newly exposed by Jane's shirt riding up.

Goosebumps spread across Jane's skin; she hoped that Maura hadn't seen her body's reaction to being touched by her.

Maura smirked slightly and continued to draw patterns on Jane's skin, loving the way that the detective's muscles would quiver whenever she touched the exposed flesh.

Maura loved the way that Jane's breath had become shorter and heavier. The M.E. recognized all the signs of arousal that Jane was showing.

She placed a soft, open mouthed kiss on Jane's neck. The detective gasped and leaned her head in the opposite direction to give the medical examiner better access to her neck.

Maura leant up and began to lightly nip and suck at Jane's pulse point.

"Maura," Jane moaned softly.

Jane's brain was going a mile a minute. She had wanted this for so long, but she couldn't believe it was finally happening.

The honey-blonde released Jane's neck and looked up into the detectives eyes.

Jane's eyes were flashing back and forth between Maura's eyes and lips.

They both began to slowly lean in when Maura pulled back at the last second.

"I don't want to get you sick." The medical examiner mumbled.

Jane lifted Maura's chin until Maura met her gaze.

"It's okay if you get me sick, I don't mind," Jane stated softly, "I just want to kiss you."

Maura smiled shyly and blushed, "As sweet as that is Jane I don't want to get you sick. We have another whole week down here in D.C. and it wouldn't be fun if you got sick too."

Jane nodded and looked at her best friend, "Promise me one thing."

Maura gave the detective a confused look and motioned for her to go on.

"Promise me that once you get better I'll get to kiss you."

Maura beamed as she looked at Jane, "Of course you'll get to kiss me when I get better! On one condition, you don't run away. No matter what, if you have a problem you'll stay and talk it out with me."

"Don't worry Maura," the detective replied softly, "I could never leave you."

Maura chuckled, "Well, I hope that's true."

The medical examiner resumed her previous position in the crook of Jane's shoulder and started to drift asleep.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Maura, wake up." Jane said as she lightly nudged her best friend's tiny, sleeping frame.

"Hm… what time is it?" Maura asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's 4, you have to get up and get moving," Jane insisted, "you have a doctor's appointment at 5."

The honey-blonde got up slowly and looked at Jane.

"I really don't have to go to the doctors, Jane." Maura assured. "It's most likely just food poisoning or a virus that's going around."

Jane rolled her eyes and starting through Maura's things to find something for her friend to wear.

"It may be a virus, it may not. Either way, you are going to the doctors so we can find out." Jane stated, her voice leaving no room for argument.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"There's nothing to be worried about," the doctor stated calmly, "you have the stomach flu but you're not contagious anymore, you should be back to your old self within a couple of days."

Jane sighed in relief and Maura stuck out her tongue, "I told you there was nothing to be worried about Jane."

Jane chuckled and nodded, "you were right, but it's still better to be safe than sorry."

"It's true," the doctor agreed, "you have no idea how many people come in here thinking they just have food poisoning and end up having stomach cancer or other types of diseases."

"Well thank god it isn't anything worse." Jane stated while rubbing Maura's back.

"Now, let's go back to the hotel. We have things to do!" Maura hopped off the table, said goodbye and thank you to the doctor and then walked at the door.

Jane chuckled and rolled her eyes before walking after her best friend.

xxx-xxx-xxx

The detective opened the door to the hotel room and walked in. Maura shut the door and when she turned around Jane was standing right in front of her.

Jane leant her head down and captured Maura's lips in her own in a soft and gentle, but passionate kiss. The detective pushed the medical examiner back against the door.

Maura moaned into the kiss and parted her lips allowing Jane entrance into her mouth when the detective pulled away.

Jane smirked and brushed a piece of hair out of Maura's face. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Maura blushed, "As have I. I'm glad we finally did."

The raven-haired detective leant down and placed soft, open-mouthed kisses along Maura's neck. The medical examiner moaned and tilted her head to the side to give Jane better access.

Jane gave Maura a chaste kiss on her jaw before pulling back.

The detective moved her head so she could whisper directly into Maura's ear. "As much as I want you right now I want to wait until we actually do something major. I want our first time to be special and perfect. I don't want anything to be rushed."

The M.E. shuddered and looked into Jane's eyes. "I completely agree with you."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura into another quick, sweet kiss.

The detective grabbed the honey-blonde's hand and interlocked their fingers before leading Maura over to the couch.

Jane sat down and put her feet on the coffee table as Maura rested her head in her best friends lap.

"Maura," Jane murmured. "What do you want this to be?"

Maura smiled slightly, recognizing Jane's insecurity on the topic. The M.E. found Jane's hand and held it tight, running her thumb gently along the back.

"You are what I want, Jane. I want us to exist, not just as friends. I want you to be the person that I get to see after work. I want to go out on dates with you and hold your hand in public. You're the one I want to be able to show off to my friends. That's what I want."

Maura held her breath, afraid that she may have spooked Jane by saying too much.

Jane looked down at Maura and smiled. "That's what I want too."

**(A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! This should be updated pretty consistently now since I have an idea of where I want to take the story. I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA! If anyone is interested me please PM me. Please let me know if you think this story should go to M eventually or just stay at T throughout. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it! Reviews are what keep me motivated! **

**-T)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane smiled and ran her thumb across Maura's cheek.

"Well, I'm glad we want the same things," Jane stated softly, "but what happens when we go back to Boston? I couldn't stand it if things went back to the way they were before everything that happened here. Now that I know what it's like to be with you there's no going back."

Maura sat up and turned towards the detective, "Things are not going to go back to the way that they were before. Everyone expected us to end up together anyway; it won't come as much of a shock."

Jane chuckled, "That's true."

The M.E. leaned forward and gave Jane a slow and tender kiss. The detective ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip as if asking for permission. Maura quickly granted access and the kiss began to get deeper and more passionate.

When their lungs began to scream for air they pulled apart.

Jane laughed and Maura looked at her with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" The honey-blonde questioned.

Jane smiled and blushed, "there's absolutely no way I could go back to the way we were before. It was hard enough to keep my hands off of you then when I had no idea if you felt the same way. Now that I know that you feel the same way and I have felt your lips against mine and felt your skin brush against mine there's just no way I can go back."

"You're such a romantic, whether you admit it or not." Maura stated.

"I am not!" Jane argued.

The M.E. just laughed and stood up, planting a quick kiss on Jane's forehead.

"Can we just order in tonight?" Maura asked. "I don't really feel like going out. We're going to be going out probably every night for the rest of the week anyway."

"Sure, whatever you want. Just please let it have a little bit of grease on it!" Jane begged.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"That was really good," Jane stated as she leaned back in her chair at the table.

Maura smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you liked it. I tried to find a place that both of us would like."

"You did a good job." Jane said while beginning to clear up the containers of take-out.

"We should probably go to bed early. There are so many things to do and to see in D.C. and we are definitely going to need to be well rested. We could go see the Lincoln Memorial or Ford's Theatre, or maybe even the Spy Museum!" Maura rambled.

The detective captured Maura's lips in a quick kiss to get her to stop talking.

"As fun as all of that sounds, you're still recovering from being sick. We don't have to be cooped up in this hotel all day tomorrow but I don't think we should push our luck and end up overdoing it." Jane explained.

Maura nodded her head in agreement, "You're right, Jane. Sorry, I got a little bit ahead of myself."

Jane smiled, "Don't apologize. You're really cute when you ramble and I like seeing you so excited about things. I do agree with you about going to bed early though, so let's get some sleep."

Once Maura and Jane were both changed into the pajamas they got into bed. They were on far opposite sides of the bed and were careful not to touch.

Jane laughed and looked over at Maura. "Why are we making this so awkward? We don't have to be on completely opposite sides of the bed now. I think we crossed this line when we made out against a door."

Maura chuckled, "You're right."

The honey-blonde moved over towards Jane and placed her head in the crook of Jane's shoulder and placed her arm across Jane's stomach. The detective placed her arm securely at Maura's waist and relaxed into the embrace.

"This is nice. We're definitely not going back to the way things were before." Maura mumbled into Jane's shoulder.

Jane chuckled and then they both quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Jane, wake up." Maura exclaimed while poking the detective in the side.

"Hmm, five more minutes Maura." Jane mumbled into the pillow.

Maura smiled to herself and began to think of a way to get Jane out of bed so they could go to out to breakfast. The honey-blonde stood up from the bed and walked towards the end.

"Jane you need to shower before we go out." Maura said.

"Not yet Maura, it's only 8 am." Jane stated before lying back down.

"Well," the medical examiner purred, "I guess we won't be able to take a shower together then."

The detective sat up slowly, "you better not be just saying that to get me out of bed."

Maura smirked and took off her top, dropping it onto the floor and walking towards the bathroom. Before the M.E. walked completely into the bathroom out of Jane's sight she took her pants off and flashed a smile over her shoulder towards Jane.

Jane sat in the bed in shock with her jaw dropped. Did that really just happen?

"Hurry Jane, the water is going to get cold."

The detective shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom attempting take her pajamas off on the way there.

Jane finished removing everything she was wearing and just stood in the bathroom looking at the outline of Maura's figure in the shower.

This was going to be fun.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Maura, I really don't care where we go to breakfast. I just want to eat," Jane sighed. "We could go to a McDonalds for all I care."

The medical examiner sighed, "There are tons of restaurants around here that serve breakfast and you won't pick one to eat at?"

Jane grabbed Maura's hand, "you can pick. You know this city better than I do anyways. As long as you are there eating with me I'll be fine."

Maura smiled, "stop being so sweet. You're making it hard for me to be mad at you."

The detective chuckled and interlocked Maura's fingers with her own. "Why don't we go to Dunkin' Donuts?"

"That's fine," Maura replied.

When they didn't start moving Jane poked Maura in the side with her free hand.

"I'm pretty sure that we actually have to move to get to Dunkin' Donuts. I don't think they can just appear in front of us," Jane stated sarcastically.

Maura looked up at Jane confused for a second when realization hit her. "Oh, you're being sarcastic."

Jane smiled and nodded, "yes, Maura. That was sarcasm. Considering we haven't moved and I don't know where the Dunkin' Donuts is because I don't know this city so you're going to have to be the one that takes us there."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I zoned out for a minute." Maura admitted.

"Is everything okay, Maura?" Jane questioned.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm just thinking about all that has happened within these past few days. It seems like we are moving so fast." Maura stated.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and then brought her in for a hug. "I understand where you are coming from Maura. It's scary, because our friendship is on the line too, but I think we can do it. We are both committed to this relationship and I believe in us. Everything is going to be okay."

Maura smiled into Jane's chest, "You're right. I just got a little freaked out for a second, I let my imagination run wild."

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and started heading for the door, "Time for some Dunkin' Donuts!"

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jane leaned back in her chair after finishing her donuts. "That was so freaking good. I haven't had donuts in a while."

Maura just smiled and shook her head, "Did you really have to eat three of them though?"

Jane just nodded, "Absolutely, it's part of the whole experience. You don't go to Dunkin' Donuts and just get one donut, that's un-American."

The M.E. just laughed, "I don't think that's true, I just got one donut. Lot's of people go to Dunkin' Donuts and get just one donut. That doesn't make them any less American."

Jane smiled, "Oh well. Let's get out of here. We have a city to see!"

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Where do you want to start?" Jane asked as they walked out of Dunkin' Donuts onto the streets of D.C.

"Well," Maura said, "I definitely want to see the Capitol, the Lincoln Memorial, and the Washington Monument. Is there anything imparticular you want to see?"

Jane thought for a minute, "I want to go to the International Spy Museum. I've heard that it's pretty cool."

Maura smiled, "So we have the places we want to go. Where do you want to go first."

The detective grabbed Maura's hand and started walking down the sidewalk. "How about we just go to which ever one is closest first?"

The medical examiner nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

They walked through the streets hand in hand. Occasionally stopping to take pictures so they had their trip documented.

"I think we're closest to the Capitol," Maura stated. "We can go there and then we can go to the Lincoln Memorial after that."

Jane smiled and gave Maura a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Sounds good to me."

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Jane, it's so magnificant!" Maura decribed in awe. "The architecture is stunning and it's just so beautiful."

Jane watched Maura with a loving smile on her face. There was nothing better than seeing Maura so excited and happy. It made her heart swell.

_**I think I love her,**_ Jane thought to herself.

The detective walked up behind the honey-blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck in the process.

"It really is beautiful," Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "but not nearly as beautiful as you."

Maura blushed and smiled to herself before she turned her head so she could look at Jane.

Jane looked at Maura with a soft smile, "You really are beautiful, Maura. I hope you know that. Not just your body, but your mind and your personality. You're smart and beautiful, and the fact that I have you in my life means everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

A silent tear slipped down Maura's face. No one had ever said something so kind to her before. The M.E. turned around in the detectives arms and took her face between her two hands before giving Jane a soft kiss.

"You mean the world to me too, Jane." Maura stated softly before Jane captured her lips in another soft kiss.

"Excuse me," a man interrupted, "would you like to have your picture taken in front of the Capitol?"

Jane looked at Maura as she smiled and nodded eagerly.

Jane smiled to herself, "Sure, we'll get a picture."

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist to pose for the picture. They both smiled brightly for a camera, knowing that this would be a time that they would remember forever. It was their first date, and it is definitely not going to be their last.

**(I apologize so much for this taking so long for me to update. My hard drive crashed so I was without my computer for about a month. And when I got everything back my internet stopped working so I haven't had much access. I was so busy with all my summer projects and school starting back up again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I left it at a place where it could be over or could be continued because I don't know what the interest level is going to be in this story since it took so long to update. Let me know if you want me to keep going or stop here. And please review! Thank you! -T)**


End file.
